12 corazones especial: pokecosplay
by andrea.zelaya.969300
Summary: Dianta es la que guiara este show, con la finalidad de que Brock, Drew, Kalm y Ash hallen un corazoncito, 8 chicas guapas 3 eliminadas, juegos, platicas y miraditas, se formara alguna parejita? habra un foreveralone? pasen y lean lean! :D.


_**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**_

 _ **Oneshot: 12 corazones especial: pokecosplay.**_

 _ **12 corazones**_ **es un programa de televisión que actualmente le pertenece a la cadena de** **Telemundo** **. El show es conducido por la** **Mexicana** **Penélope Menchaca** **y presenta consejos de Edward'O un astroanalista** **nicaragüense** **. En pocas palabras, La lógica del juego o del** **Talk-show** **ayuda a las personas solos y solas que deban encontrar su media naranja poniéndolas a hacer varios retos, conocerse un poco más y cuantás parejas se pueden formar.**

 **Y bueno como ya lo leyeron este será un oneshot de 12 corazones jeje con pokemon XD a continuación la interpretación de personajes.**

 **Penélope Menchaca- Dianta.**

 **Edward'O- profesor Ciprés.**

 **Los 12 corazones participantes: Ash, Drew, Kalm, Brock, Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, Serena, Xana, Cynthia y Angie.**

 **La historia empieza más o menos así…**

-Y con ustedes nuestra chica favorita, la hermosa, inteligente y actualmente campeona de Kalos ¡Dianta!- se escucha hablar una voz varonil y sexy mientras muestra un set grande, 2 gradas una para mujeres y otra para hombres del lado izquierdo, en medio de las gradas una entrada en forma de corazón que al girarse se puede ver a la campeona salir con un jiginka de gardevoir acto seguido Dianta pasa al centro del set donde se mira una gran rueda mostrando los elementos de los pokemon al lado donde se encuentran las gradas de las chicas enfrente hay 3 pares de sillas seguido hay 8 sillas para unas preciosas damas que a continuación se presentaran, del lado donde están los caballeros se pueden observar 4 sillas en forma de "P" haciendo referencia a los pokemon al lado de las sillas esta una especie de silla que cuenta con una mesita de cristal y en esta una laptop, el que se encuentra ahí es el profesor Ciprés. -¡Hola! Mis queridos televidentes, lectores y demás que hoy nos acompañan ¡arriba las mujeres!- exclama la campeona saludando a todas sus chicas y estás haciendo gran alboroto.

-Y claro no podía olvidarme de los machos ¡un saludo entrenadores pokemon y líderes de gimnasio que hoy nos acompañan!- exclamo la castaña y después fue a saludar a Ciprés. -¡Hola! Mi querido astro analista ¿listo para hacer parejitas hoy?- interrogo la chica mientras le depositaba un beso al profesor, este sonríe y asiente. –Claro que si mi lady.

-¡Excelente! Iniciemos el programa de hoy, viendo a nuestras queridas concursantes que vienen vestidas de su pokemon favorito, hoy el programa se llama "12 corazones especial: pokecosplay" y por ello tenemos como invitados a 4 entrenadores y 8 preciosas jovencitas ¿formaremos parejitas? ¡quién sabe! ¡Un saludo mis nenas! Y ahora sin más preámbulos les mostrare a los bizcochitos que les conseguí- termino de explicar Dianta y a continuación saco unas tarjetas con un emblema de pokemon, en la gran entrada estaba un joven de cabellos negros, tez morena y ojos rasgados, el chico se encontraba disfrazado de un gran ónix.

-Él es Brock, 21 años de ciudad Plateada, antes era el líder de gimnasio sin embargo abandono esto para emprender un viaje con un chiquillo que conoció y convertirse en un criador pokemon que, con el tiempo esto paso de lado y ahora se encuentra estudiando de Johto para ser un doctor pokemon ¡mucha sue…- y antes de que la chica pudiera terminar la frase, el ónix humano se encontraba tomando su mano, inclinado. -¡Eres la chica más bella que eh visto en toda mi vida! ¡cásate conmigo mi amor y no te hará falta nada en absoluto! Tú y yo comiendo guisados en la mitad del bosque, no se piénsalo… ¡Ahh! ¡Misty!- chillo el joven al sentir que una psyduck de cabello naranja lo arrastraba por el set tomándolo de la oreja izquierda. –Un gusto verte Brock, no has cambiando- finalizo Misty, tanto Dianta como Ciprés tenían una gota estilo anime.

-Si eres tan amable, psyduck deja al participante ónix en una de esas sillas- dijo Dianta para después continuar con la siguiente presentación Misty hizo caso y una vez dejando a Brock no antes de reprimirlo regreso a su lugar, en un descuido el profesor Ciprés se acerca al joven. –Oye tu… ten cuidado, Dianta es mi novia y no tolerare que un tarado la moleste ¿entendiste? ES MI NOVIA ¿quedo claro?- sentencio el ojiazul, el ojirasgado trago saliva y asintió un día le darían una paliza por andar de cusco.

-Nuestro siguiente participante es ¡Drew!, 18 años nacido en ciudad LaRousse actualmente estaba viajando en la región Sinnoh y es coordinador pokemon, tiene uno que otro rival y su pokemon favorito es roselia ¡un fuerte aplauso! Después de todo tenía que salir uno guapo mis niñas- dijo Dianta en tono de burla, Drew era sin duda muy apuesto y ese jiginka de roselia le sentaba muy bien, resaltaba sus ojos y cabello, hizo un cordial saludo y antes de sentarse en su lugar le beso la mano a Dianta y arrojo la rosa que tenía en la boca a las gradas de las chicas, las mujeres enloquecieron y gritaron a mas no poder su nombre. -¡Valla! Tenemos un galán aquí ja ja.

-Ya sabes preciosa- contesto de manera coqueta el peliverde lo que provoco un leve rubor en las 8 participantes y Dianta se limitó a reír. –No sea chiflado, piropos para las niñas, no para mí.

-Nuestro tercer participante es Kalm ¡viene desde la región Kalos!, tiene 18 años y es actualmente un entrenador pokemon haciendo paréntesis casi logra arrebatarme el título de campeona ¡Un aplauso!- lo presento Dianta, el joven traía un jiginka de froaki el cual hacia que si las chicas gritaron por Drew, por Kalm se desvivían, lucia tan guapo, sus ojos, su cabello, ese traje que dejaba ver su abdomen y los brazos sin duda alguna muy sexy.

-¡Cásate conmigo!.

-¡Hazme un hijo!.

-¡Un refresco y esa torta, eso y más merezco!.

-Joven Kalm no cabe duda que es conocido por las chicas, pase a su lugar- dijo Dianta y el joven asintió con algo de miedo y a la vez suspirando que su lugar estuviera hasta el otro extremo de donde estaban esas locas.

-Y por último pero no menos importante, el participante 4, 19 años, entrenador pokemon y actualmente acaba de terminar su viaje en la región Unova, no ha ganado ninguna liga pokemon oficial sin duda una decepción para las futuras generaciones que lo miran…- y antes de que continuara el azabache vestido de pikachu se molesta y gruñe. -¡Oye! ¡No tienes que ser tan cruel!.

-Mi programa, mis reglas tarado y espera a que termine- hizo una pausa la joven, suspiro y continúo. –Sin embargo no todo es malo ya que ha logrado hacerse con un reconocimiento al derrotar a los 7 cerebros en la batalla de frontera y consiguió el trofeo de las islas naranja, él es Ash Ketchum de pueblo Paleta, ¡el louser!.

Y todos empezaron a reírse, de ambas gradas y los participantes hombres, las chicas que entraron salvo 2 de ellas, una vestida de fenneking y la otra vestida de piplup. -¡Es guapo!- exclamaron las 2, haciendo un leve rubor en el joven que paso a sentarse apresuradamente. –Valla al parecer el louser tiene sus admiradoras ja ja.

-Bueno para continuar con el programa, ya los presentamos a ellos ahora nos toca presentarles a las nenas, Ella es Misty, 20 años de ciudad Celeste, líder del gimnasio y entrenadora pokemon, le fascinan los pokemon de agua por ello su jiginka de psyduck- la joven saluda a todos mandando besos. –La siguiente participante se llama May 18 años viene de ciudad Petalburgo, en Hoen y es coordinadora pokemon actualmente lleva una copa como símbolo que venció en el gran concurso pokemon su jiginka es de blaziken, un elemento muy fogoso- May saludo e hizo una pose de victoria.

-La que sigue se llama Dawn 18 años, coordinadora y estilista pokemon, le gusta hacer puffins para sus chiquitos y su jiginka es de piplup, tipo agua- La ojiazul saludo y miro a los 4 jóvenes en especial a 2 de ellos pero más a un azabache quien cuando se dio cuenta que la chica le miraba esta le guiño el ojo y Ash solo sonrió. –Nuestra cuarta participante se llama Iris de la región Unova, entrenadora pokemon especializada en tipo dragón y es por eso que trae un jiginka de dragonite.

-La quinta participante se llama Angie, viene de pueblo Sosiego, en Sinnoh, 18 años, viene de jiginka de shinx ¡un aplauso!, la sexta participante se llama Xana casualmente viene del mismo lugar que el guapo froaki ¡Kalos! Ambos de un pueblo llamado Boceto, la joven trae un jiginka de chespin- termino de explicar Dianta, y los jóvenes le chiflaron mucho a la guapa Xana.

-¡No sean chiflados! ¡mugrosos! Como no les chiflan así a sus mujeres, mujeriegos estos, continuando con el programa la siguiente participante es Cynthia, 22 años ¡Una de mis amigas! Campeona actual de Sinnoh, viene de pueblo Caelestis su jiginka es de garchomp- apenas termino la frase, el tipo vestido de ónix mejor conocido como Brock ya estaba pidiéndole matrimonio a la hermosa garchomp. -¡Cásate conmigo! ¡cásate conmigo!.

-¡Brock! ¡Deja de estar de facilote con las participantes o te expulsare del set! ¡mi ser! ¡mis reglas cabron!- dijo colérica Dianta, con una venita saltada, el joven regresa a su asiento como perrito regañado, Dianta tose un poco y continua con el show. –La ultima participante pero no menos importante, la preciosa Serena y ¿Qué novedad? La chica viene de pueblo Boceto, 18 años entrenadora pokemon y actualmente intenta hacerse de las 8 medallas de Kalos para arrebatarme el titulo ¡suerte Serena! ¡Ella viene de fennekin!- la joven saludo temerosa a los demás participantes.

-Muy bien ya que todos se conocen un poco pasemos con ¡Cipres! Que nos dirá un poco del significado de los pokemon- dijo la querida gardevoir, en eso el profesor se para( nótese él está vestido de un altaria). –Okey empecemos por el pikachu, su nombre significa ratón de trueno ¿Por qué? Pika significa trueno y chu ratón ¡aguas! Para las que vienen de pokemon tipo agua, esta fogosa ratita las podría rostizar ahora pasemos con un tipo fuego, ¡fennekin! ¿Qué significa? En seguida se los diré en japonés tu nombre es fokko ya que en ingles fox se refiere a zorro y ko niño en japonés ¿Qué tenemos? Foko ¡quemas! Eres un pokemon llamativo y poderoso, radias armonía y puedes contra cualquier obstáculo, fin te dejo lo demás a ti mi querida Dianta.

Después de que Ciprés tomo su lugar. –Vamos a jugar uno de mis juegos, los chicos tienen en la cabeza una cubeta de plástico y yo a mi lado otra con unas pelotitas, las nenas pasaran y rebotaran las pelotas y ustedes machos tienen que atrapar cuando menos una ¿entendido?- explico Dianta, todos asintieron. –Roselia y Fennekin ustedes eran los primeros.

-Qué bonita eres nena- dijo el ojiverde, la chica solo se ruborizo y tomo el cesto de las pelotas. -¡Que empiece el juego!.

1,2, 3 tiros y ninguno había atrapado Drew ya que el joven estaba mirando de reojo a una chica que lo cautivo desde el comienzo en eso se escucha un ruido indicando que perdió. -¡Louseeeer! Perdiste todo porque se te caía la baba por aquí mi amiga la fennekin, pasen a sentarse- dijo Dianta, Serena entrego las pelotas y el otro se sentó algo triste si por el fuera habría elegido a otra para jugar.

-Bien ahora quiero al louser número 1 con… garchomp, ven corazón y tu louser ¿Qué esperas? Rápido es para hoy- una vez dicho esto, Cynthia se la paso riendo ya que Ash tampoco era muy bueno cachando las pelotas, las demás chicas también reían salvo una de ojos azules ¿Quién será? El sonido indicando el final del juego significo esperanza para el azabache. –No cabe duda, eres el rey de los louser.

-Ya déjame en paz, me haces mucho bulling- se defendió el pikachu. –Mi casa, mis reglas, aguántate.

Después de terminar el juego Dianta quiso poner un tema interesante. –Haber chicos yo tengo una duda y antes de que las nenas le den ¡chicharrón! A uno de ustedes, empecemos contigo pikachu ¿Por qué nunca has podido ser campeón en una liga oficial? ¿Qué es lo que te limita? Tienes buenos pokemons y aun así no puedes dar una, como en la anterior liga a la que entraste de Unova si no mal recuerdo ¡te venció un niño! ¿Cuál es tu excusa?- cuando Dianta termino la pregunta, todos estaban poniendo atención al azabache que se encontraba sumido en un aura negativa. –Déjenme en paz… No soy yo son las ligas, se vuelven tramposas y me es difícil concentrarme ¡como en la de Sinnoh! Tobias contaba con pokemones legendarios ¡era injusto!.

-¿puedo decir algo?- pidió la palabra el pokemon garchomp, Dianta cedió la palabra. –Escucha pikachu no hay caminos fáciles ni difíciles en este mundo, tu solo te haces ideas absurdas y echarle la culpa a los demás es más fácil que admitir que te hizo falta a ti entrenar para no defraudar a tus pokemon y lo que es mas ¿Por qué si sabias que utilizaba pokemon tipo fantasma/oscuro o volador, no se ocurrió luchar con tus pokemons más fuertes? Charizard, entre otros buenos pokemons ¿Qué dices a eso?.

-¡Oooohhhhhh!- hicieron todos los chicos y los tres que estaban a su lado haciendo que este se pusiera en posición fetal. -¿Podemos cambiar de pregunta?- pidió con desesperación el joven, alzando una bandera blanca en forma de que se rendía, Cynthia lo había hecho trisas.

-No, no podemos es hora de que nuestras chicas elegirán a quien van a eliminar de los hombres, así que mis queridas pokemon hagan circulo y ¡que empiece! Titutitutitu[…] Continuaba diciendo esas palabras la gardevoir mientras las pokemon estaban en un círculo eligiendo quien sería el desdichado. -!Se acabó! Haber tu mi querida psyduck ven conmigo- Dianta al ver que los chicos pedían que se diera una vuelta, la joven acepto y le chiflaron pero eso era de todos los días, aun cuando no fueran tan atractivas siempre pedían que se dieran una vuelta y le chiflaban. -¿Por qué? ¿Por qué van a eliminar al pokemon? ¿Qué fue lo que no les gusto en ese macho?.

-Bueno primero que nada no se le miran los ojos- y con eso los ojiazules y el azabache miraron al ónix. -¡Santo Arceus! Creo que ya sé por dónde va la cosa ¿De casualidad es el ónix al que no quieren?- pregunto de manera sospechosa Dianta y Misty asintió con la cabeza. –Lo siento pero no nos gustan los hombres que se chiflan con todas las mujeres- termino Misty y se fue a sentar a su lugar en eso una canción de corazón roto empieza, Brock se pone de pie y camina fuera del set. –Todo le paso por… por… ¡pu..o!.

-Okey mis amores ha llegado la hora de… ¡jugar! A mí me encantan los juegos así que pediré a blaziken y roselia que pasen al centro, este juego es de mis favoritos, yo les diré que besito harán y ustedes deben seguir mis reglas blaziken tu harás un beso sexy sin embargo no me lo vas besar, esos besos en los que vas a entregar toda pasión y al final lo dejas con una cara de ¿Qué paso, y el beso? ¿Entendido? ¡Empecemos! ¡música!.

La canción empezó y May tenía que caminar a paso lento, poso su mano sobre el hombro del joven y camino por detrás de el seguido se posó enfrente a él, mirada fija en su blanco, sus labios color rosados de cierto modo pudo notar que pedían el beso, se acercó con cautela y estando a escasos centímetros sintió como el joven de cabellera verde posos sus manos en su cintura, rodeándola los segundos fueron eternos. -¡Se acabó!- escucho May y entonces reacciono, se soltó rápido del joven y le dijo. –Por hoy no querido.

-Eso lo veremos preciosa.

-¡Woooo! Algo quiere y no es dinero Blaziken- dijo Dianta en forma de burla. –Bien ahora quiero que garchomp y froaki pasen, ustedes harán un besito de esquimal ¿entendido? Nada de romper las reglas- explico la gardevoir y los participantes asintieron, segundos después que empezó la música la rubia camino seximente hacia su víctima, ella era muy observadora y pudo notar nerviosismo en el joven cuando se acercó a él y se posó detrás de su espalda le susurro "tranquilo, eres demasiado chico para mi" esto de cierta manera hizo que el joven se calmara sin embargo su tranquilidad colapso al sentir como la ojiazul se acercaba hacia él, cerró los ojos fuertemente y solo sintió la nariz de la joven rosar con la suya unos segundos después todo había acabado.

-Okey mis queridos pokemon sé que ahorita están ansiosos por continuar pero necesito que escojan a una de las nenas que serán eliminadas del juego, mírenlas bien analícenlas y después continuamos.

Minutos después gardevoir le pide a froaki que la acompañe en medio del set. –Dime froaki ¿Por qué ella se tiene que ir? ¿Qué fue lo que no te gusto?- pregunto Dianta, el joven suspiro.

-Veamos… odio la región Unova, así que dragonite lo siento- sin rodeos Kalm hablo, todos los tipos de las gradas lo abuchearon y no hubo nada más que hacer, una eliminada después fue momento de escoger a otra eliminada por parte de Drew. -¿Qué viste en esta chica, roselia que no te convenció en nada? ¿Por qué?.

-Shinx- soltó sin más el joven, Dianta sonrió y lo miro. -¡Espérate! Te dije que me dijeras los motivos y ni eso, te pasas ja ja bueno ni modo mi querida Shinx nos vemos a la próxima.

-Muy bien por último y que su voto casi no valdrá, mentira si vale es el ¡louser!, Dime pikachu ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué no puede continuar ella en el juego?- interroga Dianta, Ash suspira. –Bueno la verdad es que la vi muy callada y a mí me agrada que las mujeres sean más animadas y bueno… Chespin.

Música triste se hace presente y Dianta acompaña a la joven a la salida del set, regresa y los mira a todos. -¡Mis nenas! ¡mis tarados! ¡Ha llegado la hora de Ciprés!.

-¡Hola! Bueno yo les diré que en esta ocasión les hablare un poco sobre los celos ¿son buenos? ¿Son malos? ¿Quién es el infiel? ¿Por qué?, Los celos yo siempre lo eh dicho son muestra de desconfianza sin embargo no siempre son malos ya que solo cuidamos lo que es nuestro, hay que saber a qué grado llegamos tampoco podemos llegar y golpear al amigo de la novia o abofetear a la amiga del novio sin razón alguna, claro que si se estaban besando descaradamente ahí sí, los 2 ameritan unos buenos guamazos. ¿Quién es el infiel? Estadísticamente y eso porque lo acabo de ver en mi red social, los infieles somos nosotros los hombres…- es interrumpido por las chicas.

-¡Bola de facilotes!.

-¡Y luego dicen que es una!.

-¡Momento piplup! Nosotros solos infieles cuando ustedes nos ponen el cuerno- se defendió roselia dejando a piplup con ojos de odio. –¡No! Roselia tu estas equivocado, nosotras somos fieles hasta la muerte y en dado caso que les seamos infieles es porque ustedes nos dejan de poner atención y buscamos lo que ustedes no nos dan en otros.

-¡Aja! Y ¿Por qué no terminar con nosotros primero e irse con quien si les de todo?- interrogo froaki.

-¿Y por qué ustedes no hacen eso?- cuestiono fennekin mirándolo fijo y este se quedó sin palabras. –Esto se puso bueno, ¿entonces louser pikachu tú dices que ustedes son fieles hasta que se dan cuenta que la mujer es infiel?.

-Si, al menos yo haría eso- contesto mientras miraba a una chica de cabellos azules y esta solo le saco la lengua.

-Bien dejando fuera este tema, pasemos a lo que nos importa ¿formaremos parejitas? ¡Empecemos! Intercambien miraditas que en pocos segundos empezara lo bueno- finalizo Dianta, camino hasta el centro del set y espero unos minutos después tomo la mano de Misty y le dio una vuelta. –Mi querida Psyduck ¿Cómo es el hombre que te gusta?.

-Bueno gardevoir debe ser caballeroso, romántico, que tenga dinero que sea bueno en un aspecto muy importante para la mujer, que sea fiel y yo le pagare con la misma moneda y eso es todo- termino, Dianta hizo la pregunta del millón. -¿Esta aquí ese chico que buscas?- interrogo, Misty asintió y dijo "pikachu".

El joven se paró, todos le aplaudieron al ser el primero en ser elejido. –No puedo creer que el louser sea el primero, pero bueno Pikachu la manita, la otra manita, tómense de las manos y directo a los ojos ¿es psyduck tu corazón?- termino Dianta, Ash la miro una y otra vez. –Sí, es ella.

Se besaron y fue rápido, pasaron a sentarse mientras Dianta gritaba que su primera parejita ya estaba formada. -¡Muy bien! ¿Quién sigue? Fennekin tu eres la siguiente.

Paso, se dio la vuelta y Dianta le pregunto qué era lo que buscaba en un hombre. –Fiel, romántico y honesto además ha sido mi mejor amigo desde la infancia.

-¿Se puede saber quién es? ¿se encuentra entre nosotros?- cuestiono gardevoir a lo que Serena asintió. -¿Sera el louser de pikachu? Por qué puedes tratar de robar.

-No, es froaki- dijo la joven, minutos más tarde el chico paso y tomo las manos de ella. –Eres mi corazón- y finalizando la frase, la beso dulcemente en la frente y se tomaron de la mano y caminaron hasta llegar con la otra pareja.

Dianta camina hasta llegar con Drew, pone cara de miedo. –No sé cómo decirte esto pero… ¡nadie te ha escogido! Hasta el louser tuvo más suerte que tu pero bueno aún quedan tres nenitas así que tienes oportunidad- finalizo Dianta y tomo a garchomp. –Dime amiga mía ¿Cómo es aquel hombre que deseas?.

-Para empezar tiene que ser alto, guapo, rico y que me quiera mucho- explico la rubia. –Haber dijiste alto, ponte de pie roselia- dijo Dianta y cuando vieron la estatura de Drew empezó a reírse. –No eres tu definitivamente, nos volteamos ¿acaso vas a robar?.

-No, mi chico no se encuentra aquí y además están muy chiquillos para mi Dianta- el sonido de un corazón roto se escucha y la misma Cynthia sale del set. –Bien roselia aun tienes una chance más bien 2, mi querida piplup tu eres la que sigue.

-¿Qué buscas en un hombre?- cuestiono Dianta. –Bueno yo busco que sean fieles, románticos, me quiera, sencillos y que siempre me demuestre con hechos lo mucho que me quiere.

-¿Esta tu corazón entre ellos?- cuestiono Dianta, Dawn asintió. -¿Sera acaso roselia?.

-No, odio a los tipos que son chiflados- escuchando eso todos le hicieron un "uuhhhh" a Drew, Dianta se giró con las parejitas. –Vas a robar ¿A quién intentas robar?.

-A pikachu- dijo la piplup, el joven azabache se puso de pie y se separó de la pelinaranja quien no lo quería soltar, algo le decía que el maldito la cambiaria. –Manita con manita y… ¿Pikachu ya le dijiste que si a Spyduck, era ella tu corazón o estabas esperando Piplup?.

-Yo… haber date una vuelta, es broma era ella a quien estaba esperando- finalizo la frase y la chica no pudo evitar abrazarlo acto seguido se dieron un tierno beso, Dianta le mostro a Misty la salida del set y después camino hasta con blaziken. –Hija mía, solo quedas tú y el libres eso o que planeas robar- y después de dicha frase pasaron ambas al centro del set. -¿Cómo te gusta ese chico ideal Blaziken?.

-Me gusta que sea guapo, romántico, sincero y tenga cabello verde- con la última frase Dianta miro con una sonrisa a Drewn. -¿Escuchaste, menso? Dijo que le gusta alguien con cabello verte, Blaziken ¿Esta aquí tu corazón?.

-Si.

Y minutos después se mira como May y Drew se dan un tierno beso, las 3 parejitas en sus sillas tomados de la mano. -¡Aplauso para mis parejitas! ¡para Ciprés! Y recuerden te miro, me miras, jugamos y ¡nos enamoramos!.

0o0o0o0

-¿Cómo olvidar cuando nos pagaron por hacer ese show de parejas?- interrogo el azabache mientras le daba una mordida a su hamburguesa, se encontraban en casa del ya mencionado, todos sus amigos de los viajes que ha hecho hasta la actual Kalos (Donde quedo como campeón). –Sí y te andaban molestando con eso de que no podías ganar ni una liga amor- dijo la chica de cabellos azules que estaba sentada a su lado. –Ya piedad, ahora soy campeón de Kalos ¿Eso no cuenta?.

-No, porque has tenido que batirte en demasiadas ligas y apenas has ganado una, ¡louuuseer!- dijo Dianta y todos empezaron a reír menos Ash.

 **FIN.**


End file.
